


indifference is the least- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: The More Loving One [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock musiał robić to celowo. Nie było szansy, żeby nie wiedział, jak to wygląda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indifference is the least- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [indifference is the least](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068368) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



Sherlock padł tyłem na materac, z rozłożonymi ramionami.  
\- A co z tym?- zawołał. Potem odczekał chwile.- Może nie jest wystarczająco twardy. Wiem, że lubisz bardziej twarde.  
John zacisnął szczękę i nic nie powiedział, tylko poszedł wzdłuż linii materaców, aż doszedł do tanich, na samym końcu sklepu. Sprzedawca, stojąc między dwoma łóżkami, trzymał dłonie za plecami i nie podchodził. John wiedział, jak to wygląda: sprzeczająca się para, jeden z nich odmawia rozmowy i patrzenia na drugiego.  
Wiedział, że w tym przypadku, wygląda jak ten zły.  
W końcu, Sherlock starał się tylko być pomocny.  
Chętny do ustępstw wobec Johna w kwestii twardości materaca, chociaż oni obaj będą na nim spać. Sherlock robił to celowo. Nie było szansy, żeby nie wiedział, jak to wygląda, kiedy zamawia im obu kawę albo idzie z Johnem do Tesco i dokłada butelkę wina do koszyka, albo idzie z Johnem kupować cholerny materac.  
Sherlock był prawdziwym ignorantem w wielu społecznych obyczajach, ale potrafił udawać normalnego, kiedy mu to pasowało i wiedział, jak działają ludzie.  
John nie był nawet pewny, czemu Sherlock tu w ogóle był. Kupowanie materaca było najnudniejszą rzeczą, jaka istniała; Sherlock powinien do teraz dostać wylewu z czystej nudy i paść trupem.  
\- A co z tym?- zawołał Sherlock.  
\- Poza naszym budżetem- odpowiedział John.  
\- Wiesz to. No dalej, najtańsze są tutaj.  
Próbował nie uśmiechać się w zdumionej ciszy. W końcu, Sherlock podszedł nagle alejka, jego wielki ciemny płaszcz trzepotał się za nim jak peleryna. John leżał na jednym z materaców.  
\- A co sądzisz o tym?- spytał.  
Sherlock położył się na materacu obok John, starannie go nie dotykając.  
\- W porządku.- stwierdził.  
\- Tylko w porządku? No, myślę, ze dostaniemy to, za co zapłaciliśmy. Spróbujmy kilku innych.  
Wypróbowali kilka innych- Sherlock wstrzymał się teraz ze swymi opiniami - i John wybrał taki ze środka przedziału cenowego. Nic wymyślnego, żadnej pianki z pamięcią kształtu, ale John nie był wymyślnym człowiekiem. Sherlock prawdopodobnie miał najlepszy materac, sądząc po garderobie, ale nie komentował.  
Data dostarczenia , która podał sprzedawca, to był termin, na który John planował wizytę u siostry.  
\- Ale OK.- powiedział.- Pójdziemy teraz do domu. Sherlock, wpuścisz ludzi z materacem?  
Normalny Sherlock nie zrobiłby tego. Ale Normalny Sherlock także nie kupowałby materaca z Johnem, więc ten Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Oczywiście.  
John zadecydować sprawdzić, na wszelki wypadek co u pani Hudson.

\----

Sherlock milczał i wydawał się unikać Johna przez następne kilka dni, co mu pasowało.  
To było wspaniałe, jak produktywny był przez te dni: nadrobił maile, odświeżył swoje CV (nie żeby miał jakąś szczególne pragnienie znalezienia regularnej pracy, ale nigdy nie zawadzi utrzymywać różne opcje) napisał szkice dwóch wpisów do bloga, posprzątał kuchnie i poszedł do dentysty. Potem jednego dnia, jak John nakładał kurtkę, Sherlock pojawił się przy boku John i zażądał:  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
John podskoczył z zaskoczenia, wpadł na Sherlocka, który zesztywniał i odszedł szerokim łukiem zanim wrócił, jak kot, na którego właśnie się nadepnęło.  
\- No i? -spytał znowu.  
\- Tylko do sklepu.- powiedział zdziwiony John.- Potrzebujemy jedzenia.  
\- Pójdę z tobą.  
Sherlock zarzucił płaszcz i wsunął stopy w buty, kiedy John czekał na niego, żonglując kluczykami nerwowo w ręce. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.  
Faktycznie, jak tylko weszli do Tesco, Sherlock podniósł koszyk i spytał Johna :  
\- Pamiętasz listę?  
Skąd Sherlock wiedział, że mieli listę?  
John wyłowił ja z kieszeni:  
\- Fasolka, chleb, mleko, cukier, herbata, jajka. To, co zwykle.  
Sherlock skinął głowa i odszedł jedną z alejek, wydając się mieć w pamięci rozkład supermarketu, co było dziwne, zważywszy na to, jak rzadko postawił w nim stopę.  
Może Sherlock kiedyś robił badania na temat planów supermarketów z powodu śledztwa, albo tylko dla własnej wiedzy. To nie było niemożliwe.  
Jakakolwiek była przyczyna, to była bardzo skuteczna wycieczka. John doceniłby ją bardziej, gdyby cały czas nie był spięty.  
Nieuniknione nadeszło w alejce z puszkami z zupą. John studiował rosoły- może zrobiłby risotto w tym tygodniu, nie robił go od jakiegoś czasu- i usłyszał:  
\- Powinniśmy wziąć taką z małą zawartością sodu…  
John zamarł. Jego kark trzasnął, gdy przekręcił głowę dookoła.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Martwię się o twoje serce.- powiedział Sherlock.  
John mrugnął dwa razy. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Był w ukrytej kamerze? Ale nie było tu nikogo, oprócz korpulentnego starszego dżentelmena z posiwiałymi wąsami, przeglądającego fasolkę w puszce.  
\- Żaden z nas nie robi się młodszy.- mówił Sherlock.- A my prowadzimy stresujący życie. Będę cię potrzebował jeszcze długo. Weź te z niska zawartością sodu.  
I sam włożył taki rosół do koszyka i poszedł na front sklepu. John podążył za nim w oszołomieniu.  
\- Miałem taką samą rozmowę z kochanką, rok temu.- powiedział wąsaty jegomość, posyłając Johnowi współczujące spojrzenie.- To dla pana własnego dobra, niech mi pan wierzy.  
\- Tak.- powiedział John i przyspieszył do miejsca, gdzie stał Sherlock- i tu pomyślał, że jego serce może właśnie stanąć- płacąc za zakupy. 

\----

Jedli wieczorem w sobotę tajskie jedzenie i Sherlock zamówił dla Johna. Miał racje, cholera- John chciał pad see yew- ale to nie o to chodziło; Sherlock po prostu się popisywał, a kelner wysłał im mały, sceptyczny uśmieszek, który znaczył: „żebyście wiedzieli, że nie jestem homofobem, więc niech to będzie jasne- obsłużę was dokładnie tak samo jak każdego innego.”  
Co sprawiło, że zęby John zakleszczyły się o siebie. I tak, następnym razem jak byli w Coffee Republic, John zmówił Sherlockowi kawę. Sherlock zmawiał i tak zawsze to samo- czarna, dwie łyżeczki cukru-więc to nie było nadnaturalne ze strony Johna, a mimo to, Sherlock spojrzał na niego przez ułamek sekundy, z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami i to było dobre. I tak się działo dalej:  
Sherlock pomagał mu nosić zakupy z Tesco, John otwierał przed nim drzwi; Sherlock kupował bilety na pociąg do Manchesteru z powodu śledztwa „jeden dla mojego partnera i jeden dla mnie”. John rewanżował się odbierając ciuchy Sherlocka z pralni, co było czymś, co i tak robił regularnie , ale tym razem powiedział do obsługującego, że ta szczególna para spodni jest „jego ulubioną” (wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie inne). Sherlocka nawet tam nie było, więc John nie był pewny co próbuje tym udowodnić, oprócz tego, że ewidentnie stracił rozum.  
Problemem, oczywiście, było to, że Sherlock mu się podobał. Nie w ten straszny, ściskający za serce, niszczący życie, obezwładniający sposób, ale raczej irytujący, który przypominał bycie chorym na opryszczkę: pęcherz, który czasem wyskakiwał, a potem zanikał. Mogły minąć całe dnie, czasem nawet tygodnie, bez myślenia o tym, jak piękny był Sherlock, albo jak bardzo John chciałby dotknąć jego włosów, albo jak dobrze wyglądał jego tyłek w tych spodniach, a potem światło padało w oczy Sherlocka w ten szczególny sposób, albo John natykał się w kuchni na niego potarganego po wyjściu z łóżka i zapominał jak się oddycha. To zaczynało boleć, troszkę.  
Ta dziwaczna gierka przypominała Johnowi, że Sherlock myślał o tym jako, no cóż, kolejnej grze. Po prostu kolejny sposób, w jaki mógł manipulować ludźmi, by myśleli to, co chciał.

\----

Na końcu zakupów było napisane, niebieskim długopisem – prezerwatywy.  
Obok było narysowane serduszko. John się zagapił. To pismo Sherlocka, tego był pewny.  
Z pewnością nie pani Hudson; a nie mógł wymyślić nikogo, kto mógłby się włamać do ich mieszkania tylko po to, by dodać środek antykoncepcyjny do listy ich zakupów na lodówce. No cóż: Anderson albo Donovan mogliby, ale szansa wydawał się strasznie mała.  
Nigdy nie grali w te grę w ich mieszkaniu. To było coś, co robili publicznie, sprawiali, by barista albo sprzedawczyni myśleli, że są para.  
Ale dodanie prezerwatyw do listy zakupów, gdzie nikt poza Johnem albo panią Hudson by tego nie przeczytali, było złamaniem zasad.  
Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek je ustalili; czy to było wyjaśnianie zasad? Czy gra była czymś, co mogli teraz grać w mieszkaniu? Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Głowa John mogła eksplodować. Zacisnął oczy , policzył do trzech i otwarł je znowu. Słowo nadal tu było, wisiało na końcu listy.  
Zerwał skrawek papieru z lodówki i wpadł do salonu, gdzie Sherlock leżał na kanapie kartkując „Women’s Heatht”.  
\- Co. To. Jest.- John wcisnął listę między magazyn i twarz Sherlocka, który spróbował się odsunąć, ale skoro leżał, nie mógł osiągnąć nic więcej, niż nieatrakcyjny drugi podbródek.  
John patrzył uważnie. Spojrzenie Sherlocka przejechało na koniec listy, potem w górę do twarzy Johna, na której wymalowana była powstrzymywana furia, potem w bok, potem gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad i poza głową Johna.  
\- To jest lista zakupów.- oznajmił.  
\- A ty do niej dodałeś prezerwatywy. Nie mów, że to nie twoje pismo.- John wypuścił list z palców. Opadła i wylądowała na piersi Sherlocka.  
\- Wyjaśnij to.  
Oczy Sherlocka zwęziły się, to było to, o czym John myślał jako o twarzy „kalkulacyjnej”. Słowa wypluwał w regularnym rytmie karabinu maszynowego.  
\- Jesteś zły. Czemu jesteś zły? Nie byłeś zły innymi razami. Sfrustrowany tak, ale nie tak. Coś jest inaczej, coś się zmieniło.  
John otwarł usta i zamknął je. Przycisnął język do góry do tyłu zębów. Co mógł powiedzieć? Nie złościł się, kiedy to się działo wśród ludzi, bo to było coś, co mógł bezpiecznie zaszufladkować? Był smutny, że ich pokręcone udawanie zaczynało się przesączać się w osobiste zakamarki jego życia? Co się stanie jeśli on po prostu pójdzie i kupi te gumki?  
Co by się stało, gdyby po prostu położył je na łóżku Sherlocka, kiedy by wrócił do domu? Czy Sherlock podniesie stawkę? Ale jak?  
Sherlock obserwował John zmrużonymi oczami z magazynem przyciśniętym do piersi. Usiadł, powoli, jak gdyby John mógł się przestraszyć i zerwać się do ucieczki; i opuścił magazyn na podłogę.  
\- John.  
John opuścił podbródek i studiował podłogę między stopami.  
\- Czemu mi to robisz?  
Krótka pauza, zanim Sherlock powiedział, podkreślając każde słowo jakby potrzebował mówić tak powoli i ostrożnie jakie były jego ruchy.  
\- Zrobić co?  
\- Sprawić, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jesteśmy parą?  
John wcisnął dłonie w twarz. Jego wcześniejszy gniew odpłynął jak woda przez sito, natychmiast, gdy wyobraził sobie pudełko prezerwatyw na łóżku Sherlocka.

Teraz chciał, żeby nigdy tego nie wspominał.  
\- Robisz to celowo, wiem to. Nie ma sposobu, żebyś nie wiedział.  
Sherlock zamilkł znowu. John nie odważył się patrzeć na niego. Zobaczył, że stopy Sherlocka wylądowały na podłodze, więc wiedział, że Sherlock teraz siedzi.  
\- A czemu ty to robisz?  
John nie spytał „Czemu robię co?” bo wiedział, o co Sherlock pyta. Nagle chciał wyrwać mu listę i polecieć do sklepu, wymówić się i uniknąć pytań, chciał, żeby przyszedł klient, waląc w drzwi właśnie teraz, ale nie. Odwaga była kolejnym określeniem na głupotę, prawda?  
\- To było… nie wiem, na początku ja tylko robiłem sobie jaja, chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz i tak dalej.  
\- Ale nie zareagowałem tak jak myślałeś.- stwierdził Sherlock w delikatniejszej wersji tonu przesłuchiwania podejrzanego.  
John potrząsnął głową. Chociaż, szczerze- myślał, że jak niby Sherlock zareaguje? Czy myślał, że Sherlock zaczerwieni się i przestanie udawać? Że Sherlock się zająknie i zaprotestuje?  
Nie, była tylko ta krótka spokojna chwila zaskoczenia, a mimo to, to wystarczyło; to było rzadkie- mieć przewagę nad Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- A to był rodzaj… zabawy. Jak sekret, który tylko my dwaj znaliśmy.  
Uśmiech Sherlock był słyszalny.  
\- My mieliśmy wiele sekretów.  
\- Tak.  
John spojrzał w górę. Sherlock siedział na kanapie, z łokciami na kolanach i złączonymi palcami.  
Teraz, była jedna z tych niezgłębionych chwil, kiedy Sherlock wyglądał szczególnie pięknie, nawet ubrany w niechlujny stary szlafrok, podkoszulek na lewa stronę, jego włosy niemożliwie poplątane.  
W tej pozycji Sherlock musiał patrzeć na John w górę, a linia gardła i zakres jego obojczyka zapierały dech w piersiach.  
\- Zrobiłem to, bo chciałem, żeby to była prawda.- powiedział Sherlock. Słowa kłębiły się w umyśle Johna aż one złożyły się w jakiś sens.  
John potrząsnął głowa, jakby próbował wylać wodę z uszu, ale słowa były tu nadal.  
\- Co?  
\- Chciałem żeby to była prawda?  
Sherlock powiedziała to bez jednego drżenia. które mogłoby zdradzić jego bezbronność albo strach, ale John zobaczył jak gardło mu się rusza, kiedy przełknął, zobaczył, że Sherlock mrugnął dwa, trzy razy w szybkim tempie.  
\- Chciałem, żeby ludzie wiedzieli kiedy nas widza. To pozwalało mi odgrywać moja fantazje, która inaczej istniała tylko w mojej głowie.  
John zrozumiał, że otworzył usta. Zamknął je i przejechał językiem po wargach.  
\- Ja. Rozumiem.  
Sherlock nic nie powiedział. Nic nie zrobił. Był tak nieruchomy, że John bał się, że wyzionie ducha z braku powietrza. John wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- No cóż, ja. Ja. Ja żartowałem na początku. Ale potem. Ja.- polizał usta znowu.- Też tego chciałem.- wziął kolejny wdech.- Chciałem tego jakiś czas.  
To był strasznie niezręczny pocałunek, bo obaj siedzieli w niewygodnych pozycjach.  
Sherlock nadal na wpół siedział na kanapie, wyciągając szyje do przodu tak, że mógł spotkać Johna nad stolikiem do kawy. John miał jedno kolano na stoliku i pochylał się, a jego kolano i plecy zaprotestowały przeciwko zarówno tej aktywności jak i twardej powierzchni.  
Pocałunek musiał się skończyć z konieczności, a potem Sherlock wstał z kanapy jak tylko John próbował obejść stolik i oni prawie zderzyli się w środku.  
W końcu, obaj przenieśli się na sofę, całując się jak zdesperowane nastolatki, chociaż John czuł każda minutę swego wieku.  
\- Musiałem.- Sherlock wydyszał.- Myślałem , że może- może- ale potrzebowałem więcej danych . Ja…  
\- więc ty wpisałeś prezerwatywy na listę zakupów by zobaczyć co się stanie, tak, ucisz się.- wymruczał John.- Ucisz się, idioto.  
Sherlock się uciszył.


End file.
